Angel of mine
by KyouFan17
Summary: Life in college is hard enough, right? Well Hitomi is in love with two guys and is constantly tormented by the rich kid Dilandau whos love she rejected. What is a girl to do? Ch.7 up!*******
1. Default Chapter

Angel of mine  
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters does not belong to me, so please don't sue!!!! V/H FIC ^_^ ~-thought  
  
It was a bright sunny day when Hitomi Kanzaki awoke. She stretched luxuriously, and ran a hand through her short, boyish haircut. ~What time is it?~she thought. She stared at the clock with bleary eyes. "Oh no, I'm late!!", she exclaimed. ~My professor's gonna kill me!~ She jumped in the shower real quick and dressed in the familiar blue uniform of her school Kamakura-Kita University. She struggled with her things as she went down the stairs.  
  
"Hitomi wait! You are not leaving this house till you eat something," her mother said.  
  
"But Mom-" she tried to object but her mouth was suddenly filled with an apple. Her mother also tucked a bottle of o.j. into her purse. "Now get going before you're late." Her mother kissed her and pushed her out the door.  
  
********************************************************** ~I've got to hurry ~ Hitomi thought as she pulled up to the college in her silver Volkswagon Jetta. She jumped out the car and ran for dear life. She was on the track team so she was really fast. She was almost there when she ran into a solid object. Her things were sprawled everywhere. "I'm sorry," she began till she saw who it was.  
  
" Where are you going in such a hurry, Kanzaki?" the boy asked with a smirk.  
  
"If you must know Dilandau, I'm trying to get to class before I'm late. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to move around him, but he blocked her way.  
  
He backed her into a wall and put an arm by her head. He had a sly look on his face." What's the matter Hitomi? Don't have time to talk to an old friend?" he said with a fake, pouty voice.  
  
She started to utter an angry response, but then she heard the bell ring.~Great, now I'm late.~ "You jerk." She shoved him away angrily , and headed to her class. Dilandau gave her an annoying smile, then went to his class. The teacher would'nt care if he was late. His father was a rich businessman and was a big contributor to the school.  
  
  
  
He owned this school, and could do whatever he wanted; have anything he wanted.....except Hitomi. He had liked her a long time ago, but she turned him down. She had hurt him, rejected him, & he would do anything to make her pay. Like today, he felt a small, imeasurable amount of joy at making her late for class. The thought brought a smile to his face. 


	2. Van Slanzar de Fanel

Angel of mine Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Bandai, so don't sue!!! V/H FIC CH.2:Van Slanzar de Fanel (~)-thought  
  
Hitomi was regretting going to class. Her professor absolutely hated that she was late all the time. She tiptoed upto the classroom door and turned the knob slowly.....  
  
"Come in, Miss Kanzaki. We've been expecting you." The teacher kept his back to her as he wrote on the board. Hitomi's face burned a bright red as she made her way to her seat. Her best friend Uchida Yukari gave her a sympathetic look. Hitomi felt really embarassed.  
  
"Please start copying the notes before you are more behind than you already are." The teacher gave her an irritated look. Hitomi ducked her head and her face grew redder.~Why does he have to embarass me every time I'm late?~,she thought . She began to copy the notes.  
  
Over in the corner of the classroom in the window seat , a young man watched the girl that came into the classroom late. He felt sorry for her. He was new to the school and did'nt know the teachers could be so harsh. He made it a point to talk to her after class.  
  
Hitomi was still copying when a note was placed in front of her. She slowly slid it in hernotebook to read it . Her English teacher, Mr. Teraka, was notorious for reading out loud notes he took up during class. It was from Yukari. Hey, Hitomi. Sorry you were late. Mr. Teraka is such a jerk. Someone should tell him to get that stick out of his butt . Hitomi giggled, and Mr. Teraka turned to glare at her.  
  
"Is there something funny, Ms. Kanzaki?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then I suggest you be quiet , and finish your notes."  
  
"Yes sir." She then continued to read the letter. Have you seen the new student? He is fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to introduce myself after class. I hope he's single. W/B Yukari ^_^  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki, are you listening?" Hitomi looked up suddenly and found the whole class staring at her. Mr. Teraka tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sir. I was listening."  
  
"Then I guess you would'nt mind answering the question I asked."  
  
"Umm". Hitomi had no idea what question he asked.  
  
"We're waiting , Ms. Kanzaki."  
  
Hitomi was still at a loss. Then a warm voice whispered in her ear,"Say Charles Dickens." Then she blurted out ," Dickens!" The whole class laughed at her outburst . Then the bell rang. Hitomi breathed a huge sigh of relief. She'd embarassed herself enough for one day. As she headed out the classroom, Mr. Teraka called out :"Try to be on time tomorrow, Ms. Kanzaki." He stressed the word on time. She winced slightly. Yukari caught up with her in the hallway.  
  
"Sorry I got you in trouble ,Hitomi. Teraka is such a jerk somtimes." She gave Hitomi a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's okay, Yukari. It is'nt your fault . I have so much on my mind." She gave a big sigh.  
  
Yukari looked at Hitomi closely. "Did Dilandau bother you again? What a stupid jerk! Hitomi, you've got to go to the principal about this. You've let him get away with it too many times. He gives me the creeps. He might really end up hurting you one these days."  
  
"Yukari , going to the principal will do no good. His father carries too much weight with this school for them to expell him. Besides it's not that bad. I can handle it for now, okay?"  
  
"Alright ,I'll let you handle it . Meanwhile......" Yukari said with a sly look on her face. She grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her over to a tall boy with dark black hair. "Hitomi, I'd like you to meet Van Fanel. Van this is Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
The boy turned around and briefly smiled at Yukari. Then he turned to Hitomi. He had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. And his eyes were a brandy-brown color. They both blushed when they realized they were staring at each other. ~So this is the late comer with the strange boyish haircut . She's kinda cute~ Van thought .  
  
"Hi," they both said at the same time. Hitomi liked the way his bangs fell into his eyes. She began to imagine what it would be like to run her hands through his hair......... ~No! I can't think about him like this. I just met him. Besides, even though we've had our share of problems, I love Allen and I will marry him someday.~ A smile came to her face as she thought of her boyfriend of 6 years."It was nice to meet you Van, but I have a class to get to. Maybe we can talk some other time." She began to walk away. "Oh and by the way, thanks for the help in English class." She gave him a wink.  
  
Van gave her a small wave and smiled to himself. ~Maybe this school year will turn out better than I thought .~  
  
Like the story? Then please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Boyfriend blues

Angel of mine Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Bandai. Don't sue!!!! Ch.3: Boyfriend blues (~)-thought  
  
Van was just coming out of the school, when he heard a familiar voice talking. He saw Hitomi sitting on a bench speaking on her cellphone."But Allen, I like it here at this school........., No, I do want to spend more time together.....But , Allen! Wait I........." Then she hung up her cellphone and gave a frustrated cry.  
  
Van walked over and sat beside her. He placed his hand over hers. She turned to look at him, and smiled." Hi, Van." She loved the feeling of his hand on hers. It was warm and comforting. She scooted closer to him on the bench.  
  
"Hitomi," he asked hesitantly." Is there somthing wrong?"  
  
She gave a bitter laugh." I guess you overheard my phone conversation." She turned from him, and put her hands on her lap.  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong you know. Some people say I'm a good listener." Van gave her a warm smile. He hated to see her sad. He was hoping she'd confide in him.  
  
Hitomi turned to look at him.~I barely even know him, yet for some reason I trust him.~"It's my boyfriend, Allen."  
  
Van felt a strange feeling come over him. He did'nt know what he was feeling, but he did'nt like when she mentioned her "boyfriend".  
  
"He wants me to move to his school, Asturia University. He says he wants me close so we can spend more time together, but I think he does'nt trust me to be out of his sight. I told him I only love him and would never cheat on him, but sometimes he's so insecure about our relationship."  
  
" I can kinda understand where he's coming from. I would be insecure too if I had a pretty girlfriend like you." They both blushed at his comment . "You think I'm pretty ?" Hitomi asked. Van's face burned bright red. Why did he say that?!  
  
"I'm very flattered. Thanks Van, you really know how to cheer a girl up." She kissed his cold cheek, and he turned even redder.  
  
"Um, about your boyfriend, you should tell him how you feel. If he really loves you and cares about you, he'll understand how you feel."  
  
"You're right. It's about time I told Allen how I felt . Thanks for helping me. To thank you, I'm treating you to ice cream." ***************************************************** (Hitomi dropped Van off at his house, and they are standing on his front porch)  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream, Hitomi. It was really good."  
  
"You're welcome." They both had their hands in their pockets. " I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Van."  
  
"Hitomi wait," Van called. She stopped, and Van walked over to her and gave her a hug. His arms were warm, strong, and comforting. She relished being in his arms."I'm really glad we've become such good friends," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look in his eyes. His warm breath caressed her face."Me too." Their faces became closer, and closer until their lips could almost touch................  
  
Suddenly, Hitomi pulled away. " I-I-I should go now. I have alot of homework and chores to do. Thanks for your advice. I'll see you tomorrow!" She would'nt look at him as she jumped in her car and drove away. Van gave a disappointed sigh, then went into his house.  
  
Across the street , a certain young man with silver hair saw all that took place between Van and Hitomi. An amused look came over his face as he thought of what he could do with the "info" he just obtained.......  
  
Like the story? Then please review!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. The kiss

Angel of mine DISCLAIMER: Escaflowne and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Bandai. Ch.4:The kiss V/H fic Alternate Universe  
  
(~)-thought  
  
( )- my thought  
  
*To all those who reviewed, thanks. You guys are sooo sweet . It's really inspirational for me, so keep on reviewing & I'll try to keep the chapters coming!!!!!! Warning: Lots of fluff!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day, Hitomi arrived at the school on time for once. It was October and the leaves fell from the trees, littering the ground like a grand colorful carpet . It was her favorite time of year. But today she did'nt feel too happy. She was looking so upset ,that Dilandau did'nt even mess with her. ~I wonder what's wrong with her?~ he thought . When she got to English class, she tried to put on a brave face so Van & Yukari would'nt question her.  
  
But it did'nt work. They both gave her a worried, questioning look. But she just shook her head and smiled. When she was eating lunch with her friends they all tried to question her, but she would'nt answer them. After school was over, she wanted to go home, but Yukari cornered her. "Hitomi, I know something is wrong. Why don't you tell me what's the matter?  
  
"Yukari, please. It's nothing. I'm just a little stressed that's all."  
  
" It's Allen. He just makes me so mad somtimes. He called me on Saturday and I told him how I felt . He started getting angry and asked me why I brought this up. I got mad and told him he never listens to me, and does'nt care about how I feel. Then he said I don't appreciate what he does for me, and told me to call him when I feel like being rational. Then I told him maybe we should cool off for awhile and I hung up before he could say anything."  
  
"He has'nt called since. I did'nt want to break up. I try leaving him messages and paging him, but he never answers." Her eyes start to water with tears.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi I'm so sorry. I can't believe Allen is being such a jerk about this. I wish there was something I could do." Just then, Van walked up. He was eager to talk to Hitomi about what happened between them. He did'nt want her to feel uncomfortable around him. Yukari looked up and saw him walking up. "Hi Van," she called. Hitomi wiped her eyes so he would'nt see her crying.  
  
But she was too late. Van put his arms around her, and Hitomi stiffened. Yukari was confused about the way they were acting. She decide to leave and ask Hitomi about it later. When Yukari was gone, Van turned Hitomi around to face him. "Hitomi, what's wrong? Please tell me. I don't like to see you sad. Is it about what happened yesterday?" he asked gently.  
  
She shook her head, and said in a whisper," It's my boyfriend Allen. I think we broke up." More tears fell down her face. Van hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry," he whispered. " It's not your fault . He just does'nt understand me. He has to learn to respect me and my feelings. You just helped me see that ." she replied.  
  
They both pulled away to stare at each other. A tender look came into Van's eyes and did something he knew he should'nt have: he kissed her. This time she did'nt turn away. Hitomi felt her spirits soar. She knew she should've turned away, but she could'nt deny what she was feeling.  
  
DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh No! What about Allen? Want to find out what happens? Stay tuned to the next chapter!!!!!!!!! (Keep reviewing! ^_^) 


	5. Mixed feelings

Angel of mine Disclaimer: Escaflowne and its characters donot belong to me, but to Bandai. CH.5: Mixed feelings  
  
(~)-thought  
  
(The story continues where ch.4 left off. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Despite the cold weather, both Van and Hitomi felt warm. Van could feel how vunerable Hitomi was feeling when he kissed her. He felt he was taking advantage of her when she felt so sad and confused. But he did'nt like seeing her upset ,and he had this sudden urge to kiss her. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment type situations.  
  
Hitomi felt so secure in his arms. Her heart was beating wildly. To kiss Van on impulse was so unlike her. It gave her a new and exhilarating feeling she never felt with Allen....... Allen. Her eyes widened when she realised what she was doing. She gently pulled away from Van. They both stood facing each other, each unable to meet the other's eyes. "Um, do you know what just happened?" Hitomi asked shyly.  
  
"I think I just kissed you," Van replyed. They both began to blush furiously. (Awww! ^_^ Sweet !) Hitomi looked at the ground. Van stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat . "Um, the kiss did'nt mean anything you know. You were looking so sad......It was just an impulse kinda thing." (~Liar!~) His mind screamed. The truth was, it meant something to him. He liked the feeling of holding her in his arms, and the feel of her soft , brown hair.  
  
Hitomi looked up at him. (How could he say that?! You don't just kiss someone like that , then say it does'nt mean anything. Is he lying? Or am I that bad a kisser? Well, Allen seems to think I kiss just fine.) "I agree completely," she replied. His head shot up with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Huh? You do?" A flash of hurt passed through his eyes, but it passed as quickly as it came. Hitomi caught it and immediately felt bad. To cover up what he was feeling he said "I'm glad we agree," in a nonchalant tone of voice.  
  
This time Hitomi felt hurt . Her anger replaced any remorse she felt . " Me too." She grabbed her things and began to walk away.  
  
" Hitomi, wait . Do you have a ride home? I noticed you did'nt bring your car today."  
  
" I have a ride thank you." She quickly looked around for someone she could ride home with. Then she spotted Dilandau putting things in his black Mustang. As much as she disliked Dilandau, it was better than being stuck in a car with Van. She was too mad and confused. She walked over to Dilandau and grabbed his arm. "He's my ride."  
  
"What?!" Van said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Dilandau was equally surprised. He looked at Hitomi with a confused look on his face. " But you said you'd rather throw up than......" Hitomi dug her nails into his arm. "Ow!.....I mean, yeah I'm her ride."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He looked like he did'nt believe her but he left anyway.  
  
Dilandau turned to Hitomi with a sceptical look on his face. "Alright , I know you did'nt fall in love with me over night , so what's going on?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it . If you don't want to take me home, I'll just walk."  
  
"Fine, get in." He climbed in and opened her door. With a resignated sigh, she climbed in too. As they drove along, Hitomi stared out the window with a troubled look on her face. They both said nothing to each other and rode along in silence. Hitomi turned to glance at Dilandau. His silver bangs hung into his eyes, giving him a rugged look. Her eyes followed the line of his strong jaw, to his ruby red eyes. He suddenly turned his head, and caught her looking at him. She turned away, her face turning red.  
  
He turned back to the road, and had a small smile on his face. Hitomi mentally scolded herself.~Why did I look at him? Now he probably thinks I like him!~ Then she thought to herself,~He does look handsome today. I wonder why I never noticed it . Wait , did I just say Dilandau is handsome?! I have got to get out of here!~ Luckily, Dilandau just pulled up to her house.  
  
"Here's my house," she said hurriedly. She opened the door & turned to thank Dilandau, but he reached over her and pulled the door shut .  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her his most handsome smile." I knew you'd come around," he said then he kissed her. Hitomi's eyes widened. **************************************************************** Hitomi's brother was outside playing ,when he heard a loud smack. He saw his sister get out of the black Mustang that was parked in front of his house. "Don't you ever kiss me again, Dilandau Albatou, or you'll regret it !" Then she stormed into the house wiping her mouth disgustedly. Her brother just shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing. ************************************************************* Dilandau's father was reading his newspaper, when he heard a car roar into the driveway and the front door slam. He figured it must be his son. "Hello Dilandau. How was school?" He called to him, but immediately became silent, for he was struggling not to laugh. Dilandau was holding his hand to a flaming red mark on his pale cheek. "Don't ask," he growled to his father. Dilandu then stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Mr. Albatou chuckled to himself softly.  
  
~How dare he ! The nerve of that jerk. ~Hitomi thought angrily. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed a picture of her and Allen on her bedside table. She stared at his handsome face, and muttered "Stupid Baka." ~Why does love have to be so complicated?~she thought to herself. Then she fell asleep with Allen's picture nestled in her arms.  
  
Like the story? Then please review!!!!!!!!!!!! *If anybody knows the name of Hitomi's little brother and mother, please let me know! Also, I welcome any suggestions on how I can include Dilandau in the story more. Thanks!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Finally friends

Angel of mine Disclaimer: Escaflowne and all its characters belong to Bandai, not me. So, no lawsuits please. CH.6:Finally Friends V/H FIC AU (~)-thought *Note: Allen is 21 yrs. old, Van, Hitomi, Yukari, and Millerna are 19.* Enjoy!!!!! P.S. I can't stand Millerna!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was 6:00 am before Allen Schezar finally went to sleep. It's been hard for him to sleep. All he could think about was her........his girlfriend Hitomi. Or former girlfriend. Ever since they had that fight , they've ceased to speak with each other. Neither of them realised how much they missed each other. Every time Allen thought about that argument , he'd get angry all over again. ~Everything was going so well with us. Then she had to go and ruin it all, spouting some crap about how I don't care about her. I care for her more than anything.~ he thought bitterly.  
  
He tried once more to get some sleep, but his clock rang. He quickly took a shower, dressed, then headed for Asturia University. He pulled into the parking lot in his silver Bentley,and climbed out . A group of freshman saw him and began blushingand giggling. Normally he'd smile back at them; just to play along a little. But he was in a bad mood. ~Hitomi is a freshman. I wonder how she is?~he thought. He wanted to call her, but his pride would'nt let him. And if he did call her, she was'nt there/would'nt pick up.  
  
Just thinking about her frustrated him even more. He sat at a table outside the campus coffee shop, reading a newspaper. Then a pair of big blue eyes peered at him. The owner of those eyes giggled and kissed Allen on the nose. It was Millerna Aston. She was the daughter of a wealthy stock merchant . Men loved her and women envied her. Millerna took Allen's hands and seated herself across from him. "I've really missed you lately Allen. I was hoping you'd want to come over tonight . Daddy's having a party to celebrate Eries' engagement ." Her face looked hopeful, but Allen shook his head, and her face fell.  
  
"But Allen, I thought you really cared about me. I thought we meant something to each other." Allen gave an exasperated sigh and pulled his hands free.  
  
"I've told you a thousand times, I love Hitomi. What we had was nothing but a small fling. It only lasted a week. Besides, at the time I had just had a fight with Hitomi and I was upset . If she ever found out she'd never forgive me." He grabbed up his things.  
  
"But Allen," she said as he walked away. Millerna had a hurt look on her face. How could Allen say he loved her, then go running back to Hitomi when they made up? Did he ever really love her, or was she just fooling herself? ***************************************  
  
Hitomi was in her car, thinking about things. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She was dreading having to face Van after what happened b/w them. ~I wish I'd never kissed him in the first place. Oh, Allen I miss you so much. ~ she thought . Reluctantly, Hitomi climbed out of her car. She when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. ~Please let it be Dilandau.~ It was Van. She was both disappointed and happy at the same time. "We have to talk," he said seriously. **********************************************  
  
"Hitomi, I don't want to go on like this. I really want us to be able to be friends. We can't even look each other in the eye." Hitomi and Van were sitting in his car outside a small cafe'. Hitomi looked at her hands, and they were both silent for a long time. Finally, she put her hand over Van's and smiled at him.  
  
"You're right . It was just a kiss, and we should'nt make such a big deal out of it . Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Van replied and they embraced. Hitomi breathed in Van's sweet and spicy scent . She felt intoxicated being in his arms and feeling his masculinity. She suddenly had this overwhelming urge to kiss him. Then Van pulled away from her, slowly and reluctantly. "Are you hungry? I thought maybe we could have lunch together; as friends of course. Hitomi?" She was staring off into space trying to remember how it felt to kiss Van.~Does he kiss better than Allen?~ "Hitomi? Are you alive?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Van. I was just thinking; and sure, we can have lunch together. But first, I want you to tell me all about yourself. I don't know anything about you except for what Yukari told me."  
  
"Well, I'm nineteen years old, I have a older brother named Folken. He's on his honeymoon. My mother is an artist and my father is a fencing instructor. He owns a school and a store. I guess that's about it ."  
  
"That can't be all. What do you want to do with your life? What do you want to be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I want to be an artist like my mother. Or maybe a doctor. I also want to get married and have kids. I just have to find the right girl," Van replied, while staring at Hitomi.  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked, her cheeks lightly flushing." I want to marry and have kids, too. But that does'nt seem too likely with Allen and I being broken up."  
  
"Don't worry. The right person will come along. If it's not Allen, then it'll be someone else. So are you ready to eat now? We don't have much time left ,and Mr. Teraka will be furious If we're late."  
  
"Sometimes I think he expects me to be late," Hitomi said with a giggle. They both began to laugh and entered the cafe' arm and arm. It was the first time she'd laughed after her fight with Allen..... ******************************************************  
  
*Hey people! Sorry this is a kind of short chapter. But I'll try to write longer ones. Oh, please review!!!!!! I got a bunch, and then they just stopped. Had a fight with my friend, we're not speaking, & I'm feelin' kinda down. Reviews cheer me up! So please review so I'll feel better, and so I'll know how to make the story better.^_^ 


	7. Ch7:Reflections

Angel of mine Disclaimer: Escaflowne and all its characters donot belong to me, they belong to Bandai. (unfortunately) CH.7: Reflections  
  
( )- character's thought  
  
THANK YOU! to all my fans that reviewed. I love reading them. They made me feel a lot better. Plus, me and my friend are friends again! I was going to trash this story b/c I was starting not to like it . But I don't want to disappoint my fans. I'll try to update at least once a week. I have a lot of homework to do. Well, on with the story! Aufwiedersehen! (means goodbye in german)^_^  
  
"Hi Koji," Hitomi called as she came through the front door. Her little brother ran to her, and wrapped himself around her legs. She laughed, and lifted him into her arms. Her mother came out of the kitchen and smiled. She was happy to see her daughter's spirits lifted.  
  
"So, why are you in such a good mood?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just feel really happy." Hitomi then began to spin Koji around the living room, and he laughed histerically. (Note: He is only 4 yrs. old. You know how little kids are.) Mrs. Kanzaki noticed the sparkle in her daughter's eyes, and knew something had changed in her daughter's life.  
  
"I know why you're so happy. You and Allen made up did'nt you?" she inquired. Hitomi suddenly stopped spinning Koji, and put him down. She had an upset look on her face. "Hitomi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I did'nt make up with Allen. In fact I'm mad at him, and we're not speaking right now."  
  
"Hitomi, don't do something you're going to regret . Allen is a good man and he loves you. Don't throw away your relationship over some silly argument . You two just need to talk. Just at least try to work it out ."  
  
Hitomi sighed, and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Mom. You know just what to say. I should try to work it out with Allen. In fact , I'll call him right now." Hitomi ran up to her room, and dialed his number.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello, Schezar residence. This is Celena speaking."  
  
"Hi Celena. It's Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi? Oh, hi. How are you?" Celena sounded nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
"Celena, is Allen there? I need to speak with him." Hitomi really hoped he was there.  
  
"No, he's not here right now."  
  
" Oh," she said sadly. "Celena, is something wrong? You sound weird. It isn't Allen, is it?"  
  
"No......he's fine. Hey Hitomi, you and my brother have a pretty strong relationship, right?"  
  
"Yeah,...... I guess. Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sure you and my brother will make up. Then your relationship will be stronger."  
  
"Thanks, Celena. If you see him, tell him to call me. And tell him I love him, and miss him. Make sure he knows that , okay? Bye." ************************************************  
  
Celena Schezar said goodbye to Hitomi, and hung up. She was a tall, thin, and pretty girl with light blue eyes and short , curly blonde hair. She was about a week younger than Hitomi, and they had been friends since senior year in high school. In their freshman year of college, Celena invited Hitomi to a masquerade party her family was throwing. Celena wanted to introduce her to Allen. She thought Hitomi would be a good change from her brother's usual bimbos. They did'nt hit it off too well at first . Hitomi was a little uncertain about Allen.  
  
She did'nt think she had anything in common with him, and she thought he was a little self absorbed. But once they spent more time with each other, they began to like each other. Of course ,though ,this was'nt a good thing for Millerna Aston. She had a big crush on Allen, and they had just started dating. Allen broke it off with Millerna to be with Hitomi. He thought Hitomi was smart , beautiful, and spirited. Unlike any girl he's ever dated. Millerna ws heartbroken. But Celena was happy, and did'nt want Millerna to be with her brother. That's why she did'nt tell Hitomi about Allen and Millerna's "little fling." Because she knew that Hitomi would be really hurt , and break up with Allen.  
  
Celena heard the front door slam, and saw Allen come in. On the weekends, Allen stayed over with his family, or went to stay with Hitomi. He gave Celena a kiss on the head. "Did anyone call for me?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, Hitomi called about five minutes ago. She asked about you Allen," Celena said quietly. Allen dropped his bag, and was silent for a moment . Celena searched his face for an emotion, and she thought she saw anger flicker briefly across his eyes.  
  
"What did she say? Did she want to speak to me?"  
  
"She did. She said for me to tell you to call her. Also, she told me to tell you that she loves you and misses you." This news brought a relieved smile to Allen's face.  
  
"I knew she'd come to her senses, and see it my way. She just needed some time. I'm going to take the first flight out and see her. You can come along if you want ." He began to head upstairs to his room, and Celena followed him.  
  
"Allen, you should tell her about you-know-who. It isn't fair to Hitomi."  
  
Allen held Celena by her shoulders gently. "I can't tell her, Celena. She would be very hurt and she might not forgive me. It was a mistake, and I don't want her to know about it . Okay? Promise me you won't tell her."  
  
"Fine, I won't tell her. But If you do anything to hurt her, I will tell her. She's my best friend, and I don't want to see her hurt ."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry. I'll never do anything to hurt her," he said. Celena believed him, but she still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach................. ***************************************************  
  
Hitomi woke up the next morning, and headed over to Yukari's house to pick her up. She felt irritated because Allen had'nt called her yet . She pulled up in front of Yukari's house where she was waiting. "Thanks for picking me up, Hitomi. My car is being fixed, and the only other person I could turn to was Dilandau." They both shuddered.  
  
"Hey Yukari, did you know that little worm had the nerve to kiss me?"  
  
"Really?! When? Why did'nt you tell me?"  
  
"I had alot on my mind that day, and I was really mad. It happened about two days ago when he dropped me off at my house."  
  
"You were actually in a car with him? Alone? Something tells me there's more to this story than you're telling. So spill it ."  
  
"No, Yukari! Don't you even think for one second that I like Dilandau Albatou. You don't understand. There's a reason why I asked him to take me home. It's because........" Hitomi stopped. She did'nt want to tell Yukari that she'd kissed Van. But she did'nt want to keep anything from her best friend. "It's because I did'nt want to ride with Van after we kissed."  
  
Yukari was speechless. "You kissed him? You kissed him?! Are you nuts? Did you forget you have a boyfriend?" "Besides," she said in a fake hurt tone," You did'nt even tell me, you're best friend."  
  
" Yukari stop playing around. It's not funny. What am I going to do? I can't keep this from Allen. I have to tell him because you don't keep something like this from someone you love."  
  
"You're right . I don't think he'll be that mad about it . Besides, at least you're telling him about it instead of keeping it a secret ."  
  
"I hope you're right Yukari." ~ I can't believe I just kissed him like that . What's wrong with me? I've never acted like this before. It's so unlike me. Maybe it's because I was acting on my own hidden desires. Hmm. I'm not sure about anything anymore. And I'm certainly confused about Van and Allen.........~  
  
Like the story? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
